Eternal Servant
by Zidiane
Summary: After having his feelings rejected for the last time in the episode "Incendium", a hurt Finn encounters a sympathetic Marceline. All of Finn's problem's with PB stem from the fact that he is too young for her… but Marceline knows how to fix that. In exchange for her help, he must become her servant, for life and everything afterward.


Yoooo! It's an Adventure Time story. Another one. I fucking love this show. I'm hoping this story ends up really long, but sorry there isn't much in the first chapter; I wanted the end of the first chapter to end the way the first chapter ended. Anyway, thank you for coming, please enjoy the fic.

* * *

"Uh, Finn, no. Come on, Finn, don't be weird. Look, I'll see you guys later."

And with that, the Princess left. Finn stared after her, and Jake looked back to Finn nervously. The sky darkened, and water poured from its clouds. They both hurried inside.

* * *

It's so bo-ro-ring here. There is nothing going on! I mean, I'm playing my axe bass to pass the time, but I can't really think of anything I want to play. I'm just strumming to strum right now. My head lolls to the side, watching the floor I'm hovering over. It's hard not to just think 'I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored' over and over again. It's too bright outside to want to go out, and there's nothing in my house to do.

I stop strumming and look around. Pictures. Bed. Closet. Bathroom where Finn saw me naked, not that he knew I saw him. Hmm… I wonder what Finn is doing? I already watched That Heat Signature movie a hundred times since he gave it to me… Maybe I should give it back? He seemed to love that series, and gave me his only copy of the first one.

I float over to look out of my window. The sunlight is still visible, but I'm sure I can stand it for the short fly to my old house. He always has something going on, or is doing something interesting. Spying on him has to be better than this. I grabbed my parasol and headed out through the second floor window.

It was bright outside, but there were clear signs, both in the smell of the air and the look of the clouds, that it would be raining soon. This parasol isn't designed for the rain; I should hurry on to Finn's. I speed up, feeling the smell of the pre-rain air get stronger as it whips past me.

It didn't take long to get from my house to where Finn lived, but the rain started to pour just as I reached the house. I quickly hop in through the window to the bedroom that Finn and Jake sleep in. The room is all too familiar, and not just from when I used to live here. I quickly turn myself invisible and head to the lower floor. I do this often when I'm bored, turning invisible and watching Finn in this house. It was just so… _interesting_ to see what Finn, the pure hero, did when he thought he was alone.

I hear a faint sound coming from the lower level of the house, like the 8-bit music that came from one of Bmo's video games. I float towards the music quietly, careful not to bump into anything or make any noise. As I enter the room, still invisible to everyone there, I see something that stops my heart.

"I can't keep pushing this down, any deeper. Why do I keep trying, if I can't keep her." It was Finn. He was singing. His expression was more pained than I'd ever seen it. He was surrounded by two pictures of Bubblegum, and he was clutching that piece of her hair that he kept.

"Every move I make is just another mistake I wonder what it would take because it feels like there's a hole inside my body, like there's a hole inside my heart, it's like this feeling is going to consume me if I keep waiting for this thing to start, ohh I feel like I'm all gummed up inside. It's like I'm all gummed up inside. It's like I'm all gummed up insi-aiaiai-aiaiaide." He slowly stopped singing, crumpling into a depressing ball on the floor.

"Wow, Finn," I whisper, watching him from above. I can't help but be amazed by the emotional weight in his words. I almost felt guilty for enjoying the song; I could barely keep my musical instinct from taking over and playing along with his voice on my axe-bass.

I was so lost in the feelings I felt coming from Finn that I almost didn't hear the door shut. The sound of Jake shutting the door echoed in the treehouse. I gripped my Bass and strummed a single, deep note. Bmo jumped, but Finn barely reacted. His eyes crept towards me, and I slowly became visible.

"Hey, Finn," I say softly

"Oh… hello, Marceline." He doesn't perk up like he normally does when I normally show up. It makes me feel kinda upset.

"You don't look so good. Did something happen?" It was obvious something happened. When asked tears welled in his eyes.

I feel Bmo hop up onto my shoulder. He whispered the situation into my ear, pretty much what I expected happened: Finn got really bummed at his Princess's repeated rejections. I thought this might happen eventually.

"Finn…" I call, trying to think of something to say. Finn rolls over a little, facing away from me. I let loose a sigh and close eyes. Strumming a few meaningless chords with no real song in mind, I thought about the situation. I had considered it before but I never really looked at it for a solution, just a 'dang, look at Finn chase Bonnibel' type of consideration. I had always figured it would sort itself out. But Finn is in pain right now… even when alone in his home, he put on such a perfect act. For a kid his age… "Oh!" I shout, strumming one last chord loudly for emphasis.

"What?" Bmo asked, hoping down off of my shoulder.

"Finn, do you know why Bonnibel doesn't like-like you like you like-like her?"

Finn groaned and turned towards me with a scowl, his eyebrows creasing in aggravation. The tears were worse now, lightly spilling out onto his cheeks.

"It's because you're only 14."

"But that doesn't change how I feel!" Finn yelled suddenly, shocking me. I pull away from him a little. I feel a little ashamed for not understanding and helping him out sooner. I had thought, after he asked me to the movies, that maybe his crush on Bubblegum wasn't _that _serious. From the look on his face, I was wrong. He turns away from me and whispers an apology.

"Finn… you don't understand because you aren't old enough yet, but many people can't even like-like someone younger than them." Finn turned away again and covered his ears with his hands. "Finn, as long as you are still 6 years younger than her, she _can't_ like you. Do you understand?" Finn sobbed once. It was obviously painful for him to hear, so hopefully this would be good news. "So all you have to do is gain 6 years really quick, and she'll have no choice but to like-like you."

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked, quickly turning towards me again. His eyes were red and puffy, with light moisture in and around them.

"Oh, nothing… except for the fact that I just so happen know how to make someone age quicker than normal."

"What?" he shouted, his eyes widening larger than I'd ever seen them. "Tell me!"

"You have to go to places you've never been before, places you'll never be able to make it to, let alone back from. I can't allow you to go, you would die."

"There is a way though, isn't there? Otherwise, you wouldn't have told me about it!" Finn had stood up, with determination in his face. He clenched his fists, waiting to hear of the challenge that waited for him. Well, I've never been one to disappoint.

"You have to become my servant."

"What…? Didn't I already do that?"

"No, last time I was just messing with you. You made a contract to become my "henchman", a title that honestly doesn't exist. If you make this contract, it will be one that you will never be free from until I die. Even after your death, your soul will belong to me. Are you prepared to take on this contract, Finn?"

Fin ground the tears from his eyes with his fists, and stood even straighter. He looked me directly in the eyes. "I trust you, Marcy."

Wow… he trusts me? Does he mean that? I've only known him for two years, and he's been injured nearly every time we meet … but he trusts me? I don't deserve such trust. Well, it's too late to be thinking about that now. I smile. Well, I'll make sure to earn that trust in the coming days.

I take a deep breath, causing a black wind to blow through the house by knocking open the windows. It swirls around the room, sending a visible chill through Finn. His eyes widened slightly in surprise before hardening in determination.

"Are you sure about this, Finn? These won't be words you can take back so easily."

"I'm sure, Marceline." His voice is confident, and he stands strong. If there's one thing I can trust, it's that Finn is probably the best person in all of Ooo to have as an Eternal Servant.

"Very well," I say as I turn upside down and float towards him. My hair swirls from my head, opening up and reaching for him, eventually covering all of his vision with deep black hair. The only thing visible was each other's face, inches from one another. "Become my servant, Finn," I say, a voice much deeper and darker than my own, my vision becoming tinted red with the power. "Accept this contract, and belong to me forever."

Finn closed his eyes as he reached up to embrace me. "I accept."

* * *

Author's box

* * *

Sooooo? How'd you like it? It's kinda really short, but hopefully we can beef it up next chapter. Anyway, not yet sure if the story will forever be in Marceline POV. Probably not, I like to mix things up. Hm. Hm. Hm. OH! I also have another AT story (which you probably would have found checking my profile if you liked the story) called "The Bubble's and the Gum's", so go read that one too. I plan on writing a LOT of Adventure Time stories, I have 8 right now (a few more that I'll be able to write after Fionna and Cake 2, and Burning Low), so be sure to subscribe if you liked this. And, the obligatory part of every chapter of every story written by every author... please leave a review. I WOULD APPRECIATE IT! Even if you only say something like "its", it'll be enough (please say more than that, as the more you say the better I feel). Thank you.


End file.
